Asylum Mafia
| image = File:Arkham_Asylum.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Kikacat123 | link = | size = 11 (12) Players (Small) | startdate = 8.12.14 | winningfaction = Sane, also Mtam, Barc, Dee | roster = #, player #bonanova #Dee (Flamebirde) #plasmid #Araver #Marksmanjay #phil1882 #Onetruth #Boquise #Auramyna #Barcallica #Mtamburini #Slick secret 12th player | first = Plas | last = Araver, Bonanova, Dee, Marksmanjay, Slick | mvp = none | awards = Onetruth for being most sane }} was a game designed and hosted by Kikacat123 based on own design. It was co-hosted by Nana7 It began on August 12, 2014 and ended in a Sane, also Mtam, Barc, Dee win in D4 (Aug 24). Game Mechanics Rules OOA: save>block>trap>kill>redirect *Compulsive Liar and Paranoiac not affected by OOA *In the event of one of the Sane being killed, the MPD takes over the dead Sane's wincon and role. *NK cannot be affected by any actions except save. *The psychologist can, if they wish, choose one player per Day, ("bonanova" for example) and PM with their wish to release them. *2x night role act means they can act as two Night roles, e.g. block and redirect, if they can identify the players. They use this action the same night, yes. *Sane and Killers have BTSC until one of the Sane dies, in which case the MPD-turned Sane will not have BTSC with the remaining Sane. Killers always have BTSC. Role Description You are now entering Brainden City Asylum. My only advice is...beware. The Killers (baddies): Wincon: kill the Sane #Homicidal Psychotic: Night kill (must agree with other baddie on whom to kill) #Homicidal Maniac: same as HP The Sane: Wincon: lynch baddies, release Hypochondriac #Asylum Guard: 3x lynch vote #Psychologist: release player from asylum/Night save The Patients ("goodies"): Wincon: individual release from asylum #Pyromaniac: block #Schizophrenic: trap #Multiple Personality Disorder sufferer: 2x Night role act (cannot save or kill) #Hallucinator: redirect #Paranoiac: survive being killed (either by lynch or NK) one time #Compulsive Liar: can put one lie in the host's post each Day/Night cycle (not N1) The Pretender (Indy): Wincon: stay alive in asylum until game ends #Hypochondriac: role copy each Night (cannot save or kill) ---- Secret Role #Escaped Lunatic. Your wincon is to solve a riddle and a puzzle to free two Patients. #*You will receive the riddle after Night 1. #*after solving riddle, patients are given numbers to put into posts, and you must find numbers and divine the number code to release them Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *bonanova: Psychologist *araver: Asylum Guard *Dee (flamebirde): Pyromaniac *Barcallica: MPD *mtamburini: Paranoiac Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #bonanova: Psychologist #Dee (flamebirde): Pyromaniac - Released D4 #plasmid: Hypochondriac - Killed N1 #araver: Asylum Guard #Marksmanjay: Compulsive Liar #phil1882: Hallucinator - Lynched D2 #onetruth: Schizophrenic - Lynched D3 #Boquise: Homicidal Maniac - Lynched D1 #Auramyna: Homicidal Psychotic - Lynched D4 #Barcallica: MPD - Released D3 #mtamburini: Paranoiac - Released D2 #Slick: Escaped Lunatic Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames